kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Tenjuro Banno
- Banno Driver= }} |motif= Car, Racer |gender = Male |type = Villain |type2 = Leader, Boss |season = Kamen Rider Drive |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Why Were the Families Targeted? |lastepisode = Why Must They Fight? |numberofepisodes = TBA (Drive) 1 (Type TOKUJO) |cast = Masakazu Morita |label2= Kamen Rider Gold Drive |complex2= }} was a scientist and friend of Krim Steinbelt, and Go and Kiriko Shijima's birth father. He created the Roidmudes, unique androids that were capable of "evolving" to become more like humans. Later, he creates a knockoff of the Drive Driver and transforms into http://www.orendsrange.com/2015/07/kamen-rider-drive-gold-drive-revealed.html Character History When his development of the Roidmudes had hit a wall, Banno asked his friend Krim Steinbelt for help. Steinbelt gave them the prototype Core Driviars to continue their evolution. However, Banno deliberately corrupted them, causing them to start a plot to destroy the world, evolving by absorbing information and stealing the best physical attributes of human beings. Banno's body was killed by the first three Roidmudes, but his mind became a prisoner for the 3rd Roidmude, and eventually was turned into a procedure stored in a tablet computer Brain stole from a bystander during 029's revival, and would later be used to help reset Roidmude Cores. When Go found out the truth after Brain used Banno to shelter him from a blow from the Zenrin Shooter while he was down, the Kamen Rider went undercover to save his father, playing the role of the betrayer like a world-class actor. With Chase's interference on barging to the high ranked Roidmudes' hideout when he thought Go's mind was influenced by Freeze, Banno was ripped from Brain's possession by Go and escaped with Banno. Though he was safe thanks to his son, he was still in danger and remained targeted by the Roidmudes. While he seemed willing to help Go and his friends, it turned out that he was simply manipulating them for his own sinister ends. He attacked them by gaining control of one of the Ride Boosters and opened fire on the Riders when they tried to rescue Kiriko from being abducted by the Tornado Roidmude, causing a burned Shinnosuke to fall off a cliff and lose Mr. Belt to a Roidmude and an overwhelmed Go to face Heart alone. In a case where Medic attempts to reach her Super Evolution, Banno manages to steal Roidmude 006's body, whose Core Driviar was almost on par with that of a Super Evolution and uses it to transform into "Gold Drive". Banno also reprogrammed Medic to be killed when he needed a stabilizer for his Sigma Circular. However, his plans are foiled when Brain sacrifices himself instead, saving Medic. Banno initiates his plan to start a worldwide Global Freeze alone alone after sacrificing Roidmude 004 to self-destruct on Heart, Medic, Shinnosuke, Go, and Chase. When the Sigma Circular starts to activate, Go and Chase fight Banno. However due to prior injuries, Go is weakened, causing Chase to defend him, before ultimately self-destructing to take down Banno. Banno, undamaged, is then defeated by Go, utilizing Chase's Viral Cores and his Signal Bike Chaser. Banno's reign meets its end when Go uses the Shingou-Ax's Full Throttle onto the Dark Drive Driver. Personality Banno as a human is viewed in flashbacks as a cruel, sadistic man whose constant failures to advance or complete his Roidmude research drove him to insanity. He was also petty as during one of his experiments on his sentient androids, he made one into the likeness of a billionaire who refused to invest in his research to enact his fantasies of torturing him. He also displayed narcissistic tendencies, as he believed anyone who did not understand his supposed genius were beneath him and enjoyed making those kinds of people suffer. To him, the concept of familial love is a foreign notion. He never viewed the members of his family as anything more than research subjects. As an A.I., Banno is more cold and manipulative but retains some of his human traits such as his sadism and his desire to further his scientific goals, as well as his insanity. He also is abusive and manipulative to his Roidmudes, seeing them as nothing but expendable pawns towards his ultimate goal of recreating the Global Freeze. One example of this is him tricking Medic into letting him help her with her Super-Evolution. He then secretly installed some kind of a trojan program when she evolved which wiped her A.I. and memories rendering her a broken, mindless puppet who obeyed his every command. Banno, despite being cruel and sadistic, fears his existence ending, screaming for Go to not destroy him after being defeated by the latter. Family *Kiriko Shijima - Daughter *Go Shijima - Son *Sukimo Shijima - Wife *Sachiko Emoto Functionality - Kamen Rider Gold Drive = Kamen Rider Gold Drive *'Height': 199 cm *'Weight': 116 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Upon creating a knockoff Driver belt based on the data of the original Drive Driver, Banno is able to transform into Kamen Rider Gold Drive. In this form, he possesses the strength and abilities similar to the Super-Evolved Roidmudes. ;Gold Conversion : Using the data he stole from the Drive Pit, Banno is able to steal weapons and the Signal Bikes and Shift Cars from the Riders using a form of teleportation or digital transfer. The support devices also seem to be obedient to him once they are swiped, as Signal Tomarle did not try to escape his grasp and stayed in the Zenrin Shooter and was used in his Shift Brace to fire its attack. Even more troublesome for the Riders is that not even the Shift Tridoron Car was immune to this abilities effects. This ability was gradually rendered ineffective after Rinna put a Data Coating encryption on the Shift Cars and the Trailer-Hou to protect them from this ability, then the Signal Bikes received the same enhancement, which temporarily put Mach and Chaser out of action until it was completed. ;Roidmude Body Manipulation : Banno as the Banno Driver is able to attach himself to other Roidmudes and override their will to take control of their bodies. This was first demonstrated when he attached himself to Medic and manipulated her to fight the Riders against her will and later on he destroyed Roidmude 006's data core and took full control and possession of his body. ;Energy Blasts :Banno can generate orbs of golden energy and hurl them at his opponents. The orbs then explode on contact. ;Energy Barriers :Banno can briefly generate energy shields to block ranged weapon attacks, including those from a Rider gun weapon. ;Superhuman Strength :Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. When the Tridoron tried to ram Gold Drive upon being summoned by Shinnosuke, Banno stopped it in its tracks and then kicked it with such force that it flew into the air. ;Weapon Enhancement :Using his own energy and pushing the Advanced Ignition's Igniter, Banno is able to enhance the power of a stolen Rider weapon, making it more destructive. This makes the weapon's damage so powerful, it can actually force a Rider out of their transformation. ;Teleportation :Banno is able to digitize himself and others and teleport to a different location at will. Appearances: Episodes 41-46 }} Equipment Devices *Banno Driver - Belt-based transformation device *Shift Brace - Bracelet-based weapon-selecting device (used to activate Signal Bikes or Shift Cars) *Shift Cars - Gives access to Gold Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used *Signal Bikes - Gives access to Gold Drive's secondary powers, depending on which bike is used (stolen from Mach) Weapons *Zenrin Shooter- Gold Drive's gun weapon. Stolen from Kamen Rider Mach during their first battle. *Door-Ju - Gold Drive's second gun weapon originally used by the second Drive. Stolen during Drive's first fight with Gold Drive along with the Brake Gunner. *Brake Gunner - Gold Drive's third gun weapon originally used by Chaser. *Handle-Ken- Gold Drive's sword weapon. Stolen from Drive during their second fight. Vehicles *Ride Booster Red - Stolen from Drive Pit Behind the Scenes Portrayal Tenjuro Banno was voiced and portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Gold Drive, his suit actor is unknown. Etymology Banno's surname is a homonym of the Japanese word , which ties in with his ability to perform multiple abilities, like attacking and healing. Notes *Kamen Rider Gold Drive's suit appears to be a repurposed and repainted Protodrive suit with Type Speed's headpiece. **It is possible that Gold Drive's helmet is taken from Type High Speed's headpiece. *Continuing the'' "Kamen Rider meets Knight Rider"'' concept, Tenjuro becomes the K.A.R.R. counterpart to Krim's K.I.T.T. **This is further noticeable in the fact that the colors of their respective belts LEDs are the same as their Knight Rider counterpart's Anamorphic Equalizers. (Krim and K.I.T.T's are red while Tenjuro and K.A.R.R.'s are yellow.) *Banno is the first Kamen Rider to also be his own transformation device. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 28: Why Were the Families Targeted? **Episode 29: What Really Happened to the Robbery Event? **Episode 33: Who Claimed the Life of Shinnosuke Tomari? **Episode 34: Who Claimed the Life of Eisuke Tomari? **Episode 35: Why Did the Siege Happen? **Episode 36: Where Will the Bullet Guide Justice? **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **Episode 38: Why is the Devil Still Seeking Evolution? **Episode 39: When Will the Whirlwind Kidnapper Attack? **Episode 40: Why Are the Two Genius Scientists Having a Conflict? **Episode 41: How is the Golden Drive Born? **Episode 42: Where is the Truth About the Goddess? **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? **Episode 44: Who Loves Heart the Most? **Episode 45: What is a Roidmude's Last Dream? **Episode 46: Why Must They Fight? *''Secret Mission Type TOKUJO'' **Episode 1: How Were the Special Investigation Unit Selected? Category:Drive Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Relatives Category:Good turns evil Category:Villains Category:Drive Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Leader